duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
2 Block Constructed
2 Block Constructed is a regulation format introduced with the release of DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!!. Details It is similar to the previously introduced Block Constructed format where only 1 block of sets may be used in your deck. The Hall of Fame is the same as unlimited formats. Therefore, Niyare Get, Zero Trick is still only usable in 1 copy and Jack, Bei B cannot be used. However, it might have its Hall of Fame in the future. However, this format instead allows 2 different blocks of sets. As of this formats introduction with DMRP-05, this includes any sets in the Duel Masters and Twinpact Series blocks, as well as any other side products (such as decks or extra packs) or promotional cards with the appropriate Block Icon. Duel Masters *'DMRP-01': Here Come the Jokers!! *'DMRP-02': All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *'DMRP-03': Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! *'DMRP-04裁': The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ *'DMRP-04魔': The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ Twinpact Series *'DMRP-05': Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! *'DMRP-06': Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! *'DMRP-07': Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! *'DMRP-08': The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ This later changed to the format consisting of the Twinpact Series and the Gacharange Series. Twinpact Series *'DMRP-05': Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! *'DMRP-06': Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! *'DMRP-07': Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! *'DMRP-08': The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ Gacharange Series *'DMRP-09': New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! *'DMRP-10': Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai *'DMRP-11': Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! *'DMRP-12': Strategy (This section refers to the Duel Masters (2017) + Twinpact blocks.) *Jokers are dominant in this format unlike in the previous block format since Niyare Get, Zero Trick is actually eligible the format, along with Gayoushin acting as consistent draw. Both Gunbutler Great Seven variants and Jhot Gun Joragon variants are eligible before Niyare Get's restriction, but after then only Joragon Jokers are viable. *Other common decks that are usable in both this format and the standard format include De Szark, known for its high control powers, while decks that are prevalent in this format include loops using Gustav Albussar and Sasorimukade, Asura while using Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 as a finisher, Mach Fighter decks with Gouhaten Tsukumogatari as a finisher along with Shakogairu's excessive draw and finally Gogogo Brand and its variants, which were known for their powerful rush capabilities. *Sometimes, Gale Vesper and Fire Jokers were seen winning tournaments, and Redzone and Graveyard source also became viable due to the appearance of The Bike, Redzone, Roaring Invasion and Crossfire, Millionaire inside the format. *Surpisingly, due to the huge amounts of decks without creature trigger resistances along with the bountiful amounts of shield triggers in this block, Shield Trigger beatdowns utilizing Savark ~Judgment for Justice~ and Kirazeus Savark appear quite often, packing large amounts of creature triggers since there are few methods to stop them. *Due to the lack of Dragons viable for Revolution Change, Dorgan Churis is useless here as it is just a downgrade of Massive Churis or Yoyo Spin without Dogiragon Buster or other Revolution Change Dragons. Sources *Official Introduction *Deck Examples (April 2018) Category:Tournaments